


Secret to die for

by Afflictive_Alice



Category: Cora hale - Fandom, Corey bryant - Fandom, Derek Hale - Fandom, Downton Abbey, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: 1900, Gay, Historical, M/M, Titanic - Freeform, edwardian, olden - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afflictive_Alice/pseuds/Afflictive_Alice
Summary: Corey Bryant & Derek Hale meet back in 1915, in the times where King George V was on the throne. At a Christmas gathering at the esteemed Bryant estate, Derek Hale meets the young earl Corey Bryant  and they instantly feel they they have a connection.  Only two things stand in their way; Corey's betrothed fiancé and the law surrounding homosexuality. What will happen to the two young men?





	1. The First Glance

Corey's POV

Corey was in the drawing room of his four story home with over 40 rooms; gathered by his family and distant relatives. As he lifted a cold glass of water to his mouth and lingered in the corner of the room beside a bookshelf, he sighed. He was bored, and hated to be in a room where he was surrounded by old people and people he'd only ever met once when he was little. 

"Corey, darling." A squeaky high pitched voice spoke beside him, causing him to turn to the side to greet his betrothed fiancée Lavinia Swire. He had a small fake smile upon his features as he kissed both of her cheeks, well, rather brushed his lips against her cheeks for a split second. He wasn't too happy to see her but nor was he disappointed, at least he wouldn't be alone in the corner anymore. 

She linked his arm and took a drink from the butler and they walked around the room to do their rounds and greet people, after all it was rather a large Christmas gathering. Obviously, Corey wasn't in love nor did he love his fiancée, but surprise surprise, it was an arranged marriage and he would have to keep his secret quiet from his family; he'd have to die with it and bury it in his grave. This type of secret was something he would be executed for in an instinct. 

"What's wrong? You seem distracted." Lavinia spoke out of the corner of her smiling lips, snapping Corey out of his trance. "I haven't met most of the people here and they're all going to be staying in my house. That's all." He reassuringly patted her hand as they continued to walk around the room to meet everyone and introduce themselves, until two new people entered the room. One was a man slightly older than Corey, and he had a woman linked to his arm who looked extremely similar to her. 

"They're the Hale's. Quite a scary family, rather. That's the Baron son and youngest Baroness daughter." Corey's mother had now joined the pair, and she was whisking her son away to be introduced to other people so Corey couldn't look at Derek longingly like he wanted to, his gaze was dragged away from the dark and mysterious male.

 

Derek's POV

 

Derek let out a heavy sigh as he took in his appearance, smoothing out his best waistcoat pulling on the jacket his mother had found suitable. He and his family had been invited to one of the most talked about parties, despite the fact he despised parties. But anything to make his parents happy. "Derek we must hurry!" His younger sister now popped her head around his bedroom door, her normally long brunette locks elegantly styled into a bun. One more sigh escaped his lips as he took his sisters arm, making their way down the spiral staircase and out of their family home, straight into the waiting automobile. 

One of the main reasons they were being forced to attend the Bryant's party, was so their parents could hopefully find a wife and husband for Derek and Cora. Which only made Derek hate the idea even more. The grand house loomed ahead, causing a pit of unease to stir within him. And it only got worse as they stepped inside, it was everything Derek had feared. He didn't know anyone, and was forced to greet a stream of eligible women. None of them his type. 

"Cora? Who's that?" Derek's attention was caught by a young male, but of course he couldn't stare for to long, that would have given his secret away. Although Derek knew his sister suspected, but not once did she ever let on. "Those are the Bryants, it's their home. Corey, their only son is betrothed to Miss Lavinia Swire." He risked one last look at the intriguing male; only to find their eyes meeting briefly. Derek looked away first, politely accepting a glass of champagne and being introduced to yet another female.


	2. They Spoke

Corey's POV

Corey reluctantly dragged his gaze away from the stranger who had just entered his home; for some reason he had a strange feeling about him and he just had to introduce himself but he wanted to do it alone. "One second." He left his mother and fiancée alone for a minute so he could go over and be polite, welcoming the people into his home. 

Once he had arrived at Derek's location, there was an uninteresting and unattractive older woman chatting away to him about pointless and boring things. He stood beside her with a charming and adorable little smile on his face, but he was too shy to actually make eye contact with Derek just yet. "My Mother wants to talk to you, Edith." She nodded and walked away with a smile on her face, just like everyone else in the room. Everyone was smiling because their lives were just so 'perfect'. 

Corey soon became tongue tied and he didn't know how to speak or even welcome the people into his house, except for his blushing shy smile which was definitely quite prominent on his face at this point. "I'm trying to think of a way to welcome you to our home without seeming boring." He spoke quietly but confidently with a sip of his drink afterwards. 

"My Mother only managed to tell me your surname, but I don't know your first names. I'm Lord Corey Bryant, but please call me by anything other than that." He took the hand of the girl and raised it to his mouth, pressing a rose petal soft kiss against her hand. He then slowly dropped her hand and smiled at her blushing face, before holding his hand out to shake Derek's. "I hope this atmosphere isn't too different from what you're used to."

Derek's POV

At this moment, Derek would have given anything to break this highly mundane conversation with the girl. He wasn't registering a word she was saying, and found himself being drawn to the younger male once more. His heart seemed to stop as Corey made his way over, a panic suddenly rising in him as he tried to remain sophisticated. He couldn't understand why he was feeling such things, it was scary in every single way. The atmosphere was how it should be at a Christmas party, full of laughter and good wishes. But it was something altogether different around the two males, it seemed to tingle with electricity. 

Derek took a long sip of his champagne, not really caring for the taste but needing it to rid him of the dryness of his mouth. "I'm Cora, and this is my older brother Derek." He lowered his glass to make a proper introduction, grasping Corey's hand in his own and giving it a firm shake. He was surprised by a jolt as their hands touched, like an instant connection shot between them. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Derek managed to find his voice st last, lowering his head in a polite and gentlemanly sort of way. 

He couldn't help but notice the deep blush now spreading across the youngers pale skin, causing him to swallow thickly and adjust his tie. "Oh no not at all, in fact it's an honour to be here. Isn't that right Derek? You'll have to forgive my brother, he isn't a very sociable soul." Coras light laughter echoed through the air, Derek simply glared at his younger sister. For once he found himself speechless, unable to form a sentence together in front of Corey. But he wanted to make a good impression at least. "You have a wonderful home, I offer my sincere grattitude in being invited." 

Cora gave Derek a sly sort of smile, before making an excuse to go and say hello to someone. Derek tried not to make a fool of himself, and at least try to be normal. But there was something about Corey that he was drawn to, and this was something that he'd never experienced before.Yes


	3. Dinner Gong

Corey's POV

Corey was polite in making his goodbyes to Cora, who seemed to have been whisked away by a few other young girls at the gathering. "I'm not very sociable either, I just do it because I have to. With a house like this and a family like mine, I meet new people every day, whether or not I want to." 

As Corey was the heir to become an Earl to the entire estate, he was therefore known as Lord Bryant, which was a title he /despised/ and much definitely preferred for people to just use his first name. "What would you like me to call you? I'd hate to offend someone as handso -someone like you." The boys eyes widened a lot and he cleared his throat, taking a quick sip of his water to pretend like he had a cough or something along those lines.

"Sit next to me during dinner." He spoke once he'd regained himself again, turning to face Derek with a smile on his face. "You can tell me whether you'd prefer to go and smoke whilst playing the dreary game known as poker, or we could go and look in the library instead. Whichever sounds better to you." 

Corey hadn't even realised how forward he was being, he was just rambling and blurting out so many irrelevant things. "You're interesting and different, and I like to get to know all of the guests that stay in my house so things don't become uncomfortable." 

Derek's POV

"People tend to call me Sir Hale, but between you and I it's not a title I'm fond of." Derek hid the fact that he'd heard Corey's almost slip up, but it stuck with him. Of Derek wasn't blind, he couldn't help but notice the younger males striking good looks. And he found himself more comfortable in his company than most people he had met. The pair had began to walk amongst the party goers, their conversation never becoming boring. "Please, call me Derek." 

Derek couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed a party like this, usually he would stand brooding as far away from people as possible. But today he was laughing, smiling back at Corey as it was as easy as breathing. "I would enjoy your company at dinner. I'm not much of a poker player, I grow bored of he game to quickly. So I'd much rather see the library." He took a small sip of his drink, lowering the glass as a wide smile crossed his features. "I happen to think the very same of you actually, you aren't like most people I've met." 

Eventually dinner was served, so everyone attending was called to the grand dining room by the butler hitting the dinner gong to announce the serving of the food. The table seemed to stretch for miles, and there was a seat for perfectly everyone so that they would all fit and nothing would be uneven. Derek raised his brows in an impressed expression, taking his seat beside Corey. His sister took her place beside him, beaming brightly at the pair of them. "I do hope my brother hasn't been to much of a sourpuss." Derek sighed quietly, allowing for his sister to sit down as he pulled out her chair and pushed it in for her again.


	4. Fine Dining & Thigh Touching

Corey's POV 

"Well, at least yours isn't as bad as being called Lord. It makes me feel so old." They were waltzing happily and proudly around the room, being greeted and complimented by various people who were coming over, being graceful and delicate when giving kisses. Nobody in the room was walking normally, everyone was gently gliding around like they were walking on feathers. "I can't even tell if I enjoy things like these anymore because I'm so used to them, and now it's just a part of my routine. It's something that's expected of me, thanks to my family." 

Corey was extremely happy with his new friend and although he was exploding with joy on the inside; his outwards appearance was much more cool and calm because he couldn't act as a person should act. "We'd better go in." Following the crowds of people, Corey gave a nod and a smile to the butler in whom he was quite fond of. Of course the room had place mats with name tags on them and Corey had not been seated beside Derek, so he simply swapped the names around when nobody was looking. 

With Derek on one side of him and a strange young woman on the other, Corey knew that for the starter meal, his main attention would have to be on the strange girl. "Her name is Lady Sybil Grantham." His mother hissed in his ear as she walked by, taking her seat at the centre of the table beside her husband and Corey's betrothed. The dinner worked so for the first course you talked to one person on other side of you, then you swapped when moving to the next course. It was all quite confusing; but it was just part of the routine that they all lived through. 

Sybil smiled sweetly at Corey and blushed a little, probably a little bit shy as she had been seated next to the Earl and the heir of the grand estate. As he was the male it was his job to take up the conversation with her, and she was actually quite a lively and nice person. They were quietly chattering away the same as everyone else in the room as the food was being served and held in front of them, then they had to pick what they wanted so the butler could put it on their plate for them.

The young girl must have gotten the wrong idea from Corey though; as when nobody was looking her hand slowly slid up the boy's thigh. He politely waved the butler away with a smile and looked at the girl, "I think you've gotten the wrong impression and you'd probably better stop before my fiancée sees you and causes a scene." He hissed quietly into her ear which caused her to blush, until she'd realised what the boy said and she slowly slithered her hand away from him to begin eating.  

Derek's POV

Derek and Cora kept up a small conversation between themselves, after all they were representing their household and wouldn't want to cause any disappointment. He reached up politely taking yet more food from the butler, thanking him before turning his attention to his plate. He had heard Corey scold the girl sat beside him, Derek simply ignored it and began to eat. 

It was soon time for the next course, and to switch the person they were talking to. Derek tried to hide his delight at being able to talk to Corey again, hoping to find out more about him. Once more the butler came around with their dishes, Derek helped himself before turning his attention on the younger male. "How long have you known your fiancée? Pardon me for asking such a personal question." Something told him that Corey didn't feel much for Lavinia, but he dare not say that out loud. It was common for an earl to marry someone from another well off family, wether they were in love or not. Derek hoped he would never be put in that situation, he wanted to marry for love. 

The food was delicious, the finest money could buy it seemed. It was all fresh and cooked lovingly and heartedly by the household cook; so everything tasted perfectly delightful. Derek was finding himself enjoying Corey's presence more than he already had, and hoped that the promise of a tour of the library was still open.Yes


	5. A Toast

Corey's POV

As Corey was attractive, young and quite wealthy; he put up with stuff like this quite often and no matter how horrible it made him feel; he could never do anything about it because it's not what men would do. He cleared his throat quietly and ignored the girl for the rest of the time, until it was finally his turn to talk to Derek which filled him with relief. 

"Around five months. We've known her family for quite a long time, but we only became an item quite recently." Corey wasn't eating much anymore, he was too interested in the conversation and the person he was talking to. "Is there a special someone in your life? You seem like a bachelor, if you don't mind me saying." Even though Corey was trying to be polite, he knew Derek wouldn't really mind if he spoke 'out of turn' because he was already quite comfortable around him. "Please, tell me about your family. I need a distraction from-" and with that, the boy was cut off. 

"Everyone, please raise your glasses to my son and his beautiful fiancée." The boy tried not to roll his eyes as his mother made an awfully boring and dreary speech, followed by another toast to their engagement. He could see Lavinia showing off her gold and diamond ring through the corner of his eye, but he thought nothing of it as it was normal for her to show off about how perfect her life was. "And this is why I need the distraction." With an ever so delicate roll of his eyes, he shook his head and put it down to look at the food which he was playing with before lifting the fork to his mouth. 

Derek's POV

Derek listened intently, nodding in understanding. He could see why they had been coupled together, but he could also see that Lavinia was getting far more from it than Corey was. "No, I haven't found the one yet. So you could say I'm a bachelor. My mother had hoped to find someone for me tonight, but unfortunately no one has caught my eye." He dropped his gaze briefly, because someone had caught his eye though he couldn't reveal that. 

Just as he was about to talk about his family, a toast was made and they all raised their glasses. Derek raised his out of duty and respect, but he couldn't help but feel sympathy for the younger male. "I would consider it an honour to provide such a distraction." Derek beamed a bright and warming smile in Corey's direction, showing the younger male that he was more than happy to do so. 

"I'm sure you've heard but my family is thought to be a little.. scary or unapproachable. My father owns the bookstore on the high street, and a few others. My sister Cora helps run it, and there's my older sister Laura who is actually a midwife. She lives in London currently, I miss her a great deal." Derek realised he'd been talking non stop, causing him to chuckle softly, placing his knife and fork down. 

"My father had hoped I would take on the family business, but I have more of a connection with animals than people." Desert was served, but Derek declined his portion, but only because he secretly wanted to see the infamous library. While he'd been speaking, he hadn't paid much attention to Corey's bride to be showing off her ring. Things like that never impressed him anyway, besides Corey himself was much more interesting.


	6. Heirlooms

Corey's POV

"I didn't even buy the ring," Corey whispered in a hushed voice, though he laughed when his sentence was finished. "It's a family heirloom and its treasured by us all. Obviously, there's nothing special about it to me. I don't get along with my family very well, being an only child has the downside that nobody is there for me to fight against my parents when I need to. So when my Mother gave me the ring to give to Lavinia, I did it without questioning it. There's nothing special about it to me, but they treasure the ring as much as they treasure her. If it's so special, they shouldn't waste it on her." Corey cleared his throat when he'd finished speaking, now he realised he'd definitely spoken out of turn and he'd said something he shouldn't have said. "Forgive me. I must've drank too much water." He laughed lightly, looking away as his dimple was prominent upon his cheek. 

"I love animals as well. They're a lot better than people, don't you think? Although, I kind of am marrying a dog." Corey pressed his two lips together as he had a sudden realisation about what he'd just sad, but then it just turned into laughter a little louder than it should've been. "Enlighten us on what's so funny." Corey's mother spoke genuinely with a slight hissed tone, causing the room to go quiet and look at Corey who was still collecting himself together after his laughing fit. 

"We were just discussing what a dog would look like in a wedding dress, don't mind us." Corey's heart skipped a beat when he'd said the word 'us', but he just hid it as he usually did when things like this happened. The people in the room gave confused smiles before returning to their own conversations, and Corey just looked at Derek and began laughing again. "I have the mind of a child."

Derek's POV

"I don't agree, I think there's something special about you. I just haven't discovered it yet." Maybe Derek had said to much, but part of him didn't care. He laughed along with Corey, stopping himself when his sister elbowed him harshly in the ribs. "Siblings aren't all they're made out to be, sister can make your life hell. But they are important to me." He was surprised when Corey spoke in such a way about his fiancée, but only because they hadn't known one another that long. Derek has suspected he didn't feel anything for the girl, and he was starting to understand why. 

"She doesn't strike me as your type." Derek wanted at that moment for the ground to swallow him up, he hadn't meant to say something like that. He had a look of utter horror on his face, and a blush was starting to form on his stubbled cheeks. "Forgive me, I shouldn't have spoken out of turn like that. I'm a guest in your home, that is no way for me to behave." 

Luckily the slip up went ignored and they continued their carefree conversation, a burst of laughter escaping him in response to Corey's reply to his mother. From across the table, his own mother was giving him a disapproving look. He ducked his head in an apology, eventually looking back up at Corey. His laughter was infectious, and Derek was laughing once more. "I think you have an intriguing mind Corey."


	7. Materialistic

Corey's POV

"Is anything special? There's no point in seeing treasure in such a materialistic item such as a ring. I mean, look at her over there showing off a ring because it's expensive and full of diamonds and value. There's no point in it." Corey sighed a little, taking another drink of his water. He was earning a few disapproving looks from his Mother and Fiancé, but he naturally just ignored them and continued to be himself. 

"You can't speak out of turn when you're talking to me, don't worry. You were right, anyway. She is most /definitely/ not my type, but to her I mean everything. I care about her as I would care about a friend, but there's nothing more to it than that. For me anyway." The boy had stopped to care that he was speaking improperly, because nothing like that seemed to matter to Derek. It didn't matter to Corey either. 

"Are you excited to see the library? It's one of the best rooms in the house, besides my bedroom. But maybe that's just because I enjoy being in both rooms so much because it's where I'm alone in the quiet." Corey laughed slightly when he heard Derek speak. "I wish everyone would find my mind intriguing." In his laughing state, the boy had moved his hand and it had landed on Derek's upper thigh accidentally, and he hadn't really noticed because he was still gathering himself together.

Derek's POV

"Perhaps that's why my sisters give me such a hard time, I'm not like everyone else." Derek swallowed thickly as he felt Corey's hand rest on his upper thigh, but what he didn't understand was why his pulse was racing so much, or why he suddenly felt flustered. He placed his hand over the younger males, only to make him aware of what he had done but somehow their fingers laced together. He lowered his gaze, noticing how perfect their hands seemed to fit. Derek slowly looked up to find Corey staring right back at him, both wearing the same discreet expression. 

Before either of them could say a word, Corey's mother had stood up and began tapping her fork against the side of her glass, signalling for everyone's attention. The pair withdrew their hands quickly, turning their attention toward the head of the table. "Thank you all for being here today. Not only is it our annual Christmas ball, but we have hosted this party in honour of Corey and his beautiful fiancée Lavinia. Our family is highly grateful you could all be here to celebrate their engagment." 

A round of applause echoed around the room, Derek of course clapped along politely. But he had to restrain himself for rolling his eyes, he felt forced and strangely at unease. The guests were led into the ballroom, where they waited for the small orchestra to begin playing. Corey, Derek, Cora, Lavinia and Corey's parents chose to walk into the ballroom together, and they made conversation as they slowly walked. Lavinia instantly linked her arm with Corey's, looking very much like the cat that got the cream. Derek's lips were set in a firm straight line, making sure he didn't say anything out of line. So he wasn't really paying much attention to what was being said, selfishly wanting to be alone with Corey. "Isn't she wonderful? Lavinia comes from a very well respected family you know, her ancestry is quite fascinating. Did you know that she's related to the King? Distantly, but still quite impressive." And with that boastful remark, Corey's mother reached across and gently stroked Lavinia's cheek. 

Derek did roll his eyes then, luckily it only went noticed by his sister who elbowed him discreetly in the ribs once more, then turned toward Corey and his mother. "My brother here is not only a baron, which he humbly disguises, but he is working to become one of the finest veterinarians." Derek groaned quietly, he knew all to well when Cora was bragging about him and more was yet to come.


	8. Boasting & Dancing

Corey's POV 

Corey gulped quietly when their hands touched, and he could feel himself beginning to sweat on the upper half of his body. When he finally had the guts to look at Derek, they were both wearing the same look but neither of them pulled their hands away. Instead, Corey just entwined their fingers together without even realising that he'd done it. But when a loud sound echoed around the large room, their hands quickly snatched away from one another which left a cold feeling on the boy's hand like it was empty and couldn't be filled by anyone else in the world. 

A smile was upon the boy's face when his mother was speaking, until she mentioned his engagement. That was when he began to get irritable; irritated by everyone congratulating him by managing to get himself such a beautiful young woman, whilst constantly being reminded that 'she could've had anyone' but she 'chose' Corey, which was not the case as they were being pushed together for marriage. The mere thought of his wedding day made the boy feel quite glum and grey, he was very young and his life was going to be wasted away with a wife he didn't love and was probably already dying to have dozens of children to fill the estate. 

Once the crowd had begun to fill the ballroom for some rare dancing, a smile appeared on his face. He did like to dance, because he enjoyed music and movement and being able to meet new people. This was the time when he could dance with anyone in the room because of how distinguished he was, so everybody there would die for a dance with Lord Bryant. He heard a familiar female voice beginning to talk which caused him to retract from his trance, even though he wished he hadn't when he heard what she was talking about. 

He would love to shut her up, but he couldn't really do that as she wasn't talking about him and was boasting about the girl he's meant to be in love with. A small smile crept onto his lips when Cora began to fight back with boasts about Derek, causing him to turn his head. "You never told me you wanted to be a veterinarian. How interesting." He took a sip from his drink, and turned to look at Lavinia when she spoke. "Darling, you didn't know that I was related to royalty either." Corey then tilted his head to the side, not being the slightest bit interested. "Didn't I? I'm sure I've heard all about your amazing background. I think it's damn-jolly good that Derek is doing something useful that could help animals, such as the animals that our farmers have. That could come in very handy." He grinned politely, earning a shocked face followed by a tiny fake smile from his mother and Lavinia. "Don't you all want to know what I want to do with my life? I'm going to be an erotic dancer." Corey winked at them all with a cheeky sarcastic grin, before making his way to the dance floor to begin the dancing with his very own grandmother who he had whisked along on his way.

Derek's POV

"Yes, ever since I was young. They're so much more vulnerable than people, someone has to help them." The conversation then seemed to turn into a boasting war, each of the women trying to outdo the other. Derek raised his champagne to his lips, taking a small sip, although managed to choke when hearing Corey's remark. He couldn't help but laugh, probably louder than he should have, which caused the room to turn and stare in his direction. He ducked his head as he began to blush furiously, becoming very interested in his  own shoes. 

Cora was boasting again, recalling the time Derek single handedly helped a horse deliver her baby in a barn that was collapsing at the time, then rescued both mother and foal. Corey's mother then came back with another boast, Derek was to focused on Corey to hear anything else. He watched as the young heir danced effortlessly with his grandmother, the scene causing a fond smile to cross his lips. He longed to stride across the dance floor and cut in, but he knew that would only arise suspicion, so he remained motionless. It didn't stop him from forming the vision in his mind, imagining the two of them waltzing elegantly. 

"Derek, do be a dear and dance with me? I've grown tired of the current topic of conversation." Cora tapped impatiently on his shoulder, offering her arm for him to take. In all honesty he couldn't think of anything better, anything to get away from the boasting of Lavinia. Derek didn't notice the smug grin of his sister, which told him she already suspected of his feelings, despite not having said a word. "Be quiet Cora, the last thing we need is to start a bitter freud with one of the most powerful families in town." He lead his sister in a dance perfectly, catching Corey's gaze as they swirled around the room, once more breaking into a serene and warm smile.


	9. Raised Voices

Corey's POV

As Corey cheekily and hysterically whizzed his eighty year old grandmother around the room like she was a young spring chicken, he couldn't help but tilt his head forward to laugh a little. The old woman was making all kinds of expressions, finding it difficult to keep up with the young boy although she too was finding it quite funny. "Enough, dear. Unless you want to put me into an early grave." She shook her head and gave a polite curtesy to end the dance and Corey bowed in return, before she walked off with her jewelled walking stick in one hand. Corey was then left alone in the centre of the dance floor, but he wouldn't be alone for much longer. 

He caught his breath and then moved to stand at the sidelines, where he could think and dream about standing up in front of everyone and declaring that they were going to change things up a little for the fun of it, and everyone would have to dance with someone from their gender. 'Why not?' He thought. He was the earl, people would love him no matter what he did or said, simply because they had to. After all, he was young and times were changing, so they would see it as something new and exciting. 

So, the boy took a deep breath as he stood beside the orchestra and caught everyone's attention. "We're going to have some fun. Something that's never been done before, but I like to keep things new and exciting. Maybe we could create a new tradition." He smiled widely before seeing the expression on the face of his Father, which caused him to gulp a little as he backed down. "Uh..the band is going to play some jazz music. So we can dance to something fast." He cleared his throat and bowed his head, trying desperately to hide the fact that he had gone completely red from having to think of a different idea so quickly. 

When the fast music played, everything seemed to get a little brighter and more lively. Corey was actually quite happy, until Sybil asked him if she may have a dance. He was reluctant due to the trick she had played at dinner, but he nodded his head so that he could make a good impression. Taking her hand to lead her onto the dance floor, they were half way through a good enough dance when she pressed her body close to Corey's to whisper in his ear. "You're not married yet." She hissed in his ear, but by that point the earl had had enough. "You're right, I'm not. But we are celebrating my engagement." 

Due to Corey raising his voice, his Mother had turned her head to see what was happening which caused Lavinia to stop dancing with Corey's Father to come over to the scene. "Can I help?" She smiled sweetly at the pair. "I think Lady Sybil could be helped to her car as she is leaving." Corey spoke sternly, walking away and out of the room. Even though he was visibly angry, he managed to maintain his structure of complete elegance, power and grace. 

Derek's POV

Derek was actually enjoying himself, despite the fact he wanted nothing more than to be the one Corey was leading wildly around the dance floor. And again he internally scolded himself for thinking such a thing. Everyone had stopped dancing and the music eventually ended, all heads turned toward the earl who was now stood on stage. He couldn't help but admire the boy for it, after all it wasn't something that was often heard of. But Derek knew that Corey wasn't your typical lord of the manner, maybe that's why he was so drawn to him. Beside him, Cora squealed with delight as the jazz music began, tugging on Derek's hand and dancing with enthusiasm. 

The Hale siblings had been brought up being taught how to dance, so the two of them knew how to hold themselves no matter what type of music was played. Derek glanced over at Corey as he danced with his sister, feeling a strong sense of protectiveness over him. And that only increased when he saw him dancing with Sybil, especially with what happened at dinner. A connection had clearly formed between the two males, Derek would have never been feeling this way otherwise, and realising that stirred a dark cloud within him. Because even if he did feel something, it would have to be ignored and hidden. 

Derek had managed to move himself closer toward Corey, so picked up on the heated exchange between him and Sybil. Just as he made a step toward the earl, Lavinia made her appearance. Causing a scowl to appear on his lips, unseen by all around him. He watched closely as eventually the brazen female was lead away, leaving Corey looking simply furious. That was when Derek made his move, moving swiftly to stand beside the younger male. "Is everything alright? Can I fetch you a glass of water? Or maybe you'd like some fresh air?" 

Although as he said it, Derek knew that it wouldn't be him accompanying the earl, most likely it would be his fiancée. Without realising it, he had reached out placing a hand gently on Corey's elbow. Derek dropped his hand quickly, luckily gone unnoticed by the few who had noticed the disagreement. Sybil was soon lead out of the ballroom, whispers started to creep around the room. "As you once were everyone, this is an engagement party after all." Corey's mother called out, a shrill laugh following her words, trying to stop anymore drama from unfolding. After all, appearances were everything. Well that's how it seemed to Derek anyway. Corey had left the ballroom by now, silently without saying a word as he went to go and cool off somewhere in the house.


	10. Bruised Knuckles & Soft Lips

Corey was so irritated and completely fuming. Just because he was a young man, almost every girl in his life assumed that he was some sex crazed maniac who would go for every pretty girl that came along. First of all, he wasn't the slightest bit attracted to any of these flirtatious females, nor was he a cheater..well, he could be. 

Leaning against the bookshelf of the library, he sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair. He turned around, furiously punching the wall out of his anger from being misjudged and mistreated by everyone in his life. He was hoping he wouldn't be followed by any of his family or Lavinia, because he wasn't in the mood to put on an act anymore. When the pain of the punch actually began to fill his knuckles, he regretted it a little but he knew he had to get it out of his system. "Damn." He cursed, looking down at his incredibly pained knuckles that would definitely bruise and would be impossible to hide from anyone. 

With all the frustration and stress he was going through, he was finding it quite difficult to fight back any silent tears that seemed to well up in his eyes. He was living a life that he didn't want, a life that wasn't even his. It was just a picturesque life that should belong to someone who actually wanted it, not him. He hated who he was because he had to constantly act like someone else, just like he would have to act when he eventually was ready to go back into the ballroom. "Not yet." He whispered to himself, closing his eyes with his back pressed against the wall of the room whilst he took deep breaths.

Derek's POV

"Cora.." Derek had turned to his sister with a pleasing look in his eyes, silently begging for her permission to slip away from the party to follow Corey. None of the boy's family had tried, and more surprisingly Lavinia hadn't either. But Derek was secretly glad of this, it was his chance to be fully alone with the earl. Cora nodded once, allowing him to leave the ballroom without being seen. His heart was pounding harshly in his chest, searching the long and winding hallways. Derek had searched through most of the rooms, almost giving up when he heard a muffled bang coming from the end of the hall. He followed the sound, pushing open the door to what he now knew has the library. Derek felt his heart soar seeing Corey standing there, but seeing him so clearly upset sent an ache flowing all through him. 

"Corey? Forgive my intrusion, but I had to make sure you were alright." He quietly shut the door behind him, lingering there for a moment before stepping toward the younger male. For the longest time silence hung in the air, the only sounds being heard was their combined breathing. Derek suddenly felt like a bag of nerves, he'd wanted this all night but now it was here what could he do? He had no idea if Corey felt what he did, maybe it was all one sided. He couldn't handle that much rejection, but a small part of him knew different. "You know.. when we first met at the beginning of the evening, I knew you weren't like the others. You aren't cold, full of greed like so many other earls and lords." 

Derek had moved closer so now they were only inches part, he could even count each of Corey's delicate eye lashes if he wanted to. "You're different Corey." He whispered softly, and without thinking leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on Corey's cheek. The second he did it, Derek knew he shouldn't have, pulling back hastily looking horrified with himself. "I.. I'm sorry.. I shouldn't.." 

The pair stood staring at one another, neither of them breaking their gaze. Derek's gaze broke very briefly to glance at Corey's lips, before raising his eyes to the younger males once more. It was at this point they'd began to lean in, the atmosphere around them practically crackling with electricity. Slowly the pair had leaned in closer, until finally their lips brushed together in a featherlight tease of a kiss. That was when all sense of control snapped, and their lips crashed together in a more heated and frenzied manner. All that tied up tension, pouring into what was now a highly passionate kiss. Derek pressed his body eagerly against Corey, thudding gently against the bookshelf behind them, cashing a few expensive books to tumble around them. Not that either one noticed, Derek for one was lost in the feel of Corey's lips on his. The kiss was full of heat and deep desire, but who would pull away first?


	11. Fallen Books & Interruptions

Corey's POV 

"It was good of you to actually care about me, unlike everyone else who just pretends in order for them to put on a show." Corey laughed lightly at the thought of it, but it was one of those small fake laughs where he was laughing at how pathetic they were..how pathetic his entire life was. 

When he felt Derek draw closer towards him, Corey stood up straight and pressed his back fully against the bookshelf. He was listening to every word that the older male was saying, and his heard felt like it was pounding in his throat due to every single nerve that he was filled with. As he could finally look at Derek's face without an interruption, he began to drink in how perfect the male actually was. His eyes were such a stunningly clear emerald green, his skin was perfectly smooth..smooth enough that Corey wanted to just reach out and touch it ever so gently..but of course, he couldn't. 

The pair were left in complete silence, so much that you could have heard a pin drop to the floor. Corey's eyes were looking into Derek's hungrily, full of weakness and vulnerability as he just wanted to give in. He was tired of playing an act, and he just wanted to be himself. A static shock..no, a lightning bolt ripped through Corey's body when Derek's lips touched his cheek, and he didn't know whether to kick him out of the house or whether or not to give in to what he truly wanted. Before he could decide, it was too late. He was leaning in subconsciously without his own consent, allowing for his feather soft lips to brush against Derek's more rough ones, but of course Corey couldn't notice that because he couldn't see any flaws at all. Just perfections. 

Yet again..the subconscious but paradisal kiss became more desperate and eager and Corey found himself becoming grateful to the universe that Derek had attended the party that night. And when he felt their hot bodies listen up pressing against eachother like nobody else was in the world, he was definitely thankful. The boy's instinct was to take Derek's hands in his own, longing for the feeling that they had felt at dinner when their hands met for the first proper time. So when their hands intertwined together and fireworks whizzed around the room, Corey couldn't have been in a more perfect moment at a more perfect time.

Derek's POV

The room could have burst into flames and neither would have noticed, it was their own personal moment of paradise. Derek had never felt more alive than he did right now, all his life having to hide who he really was. And he knew that Corey had been suffering just as bad, perhaps even worse. He never wanted the kiss to end, a small part of him wanted to take it further, which he knew he couldn't. They mustn't, no matter how badly it was wanted. 

Derek loosened one hand from Corey's, trailing it slowly so he gripped gently at the earls hip. If this was going to be the first, and last time something like this happened, he was making he most of it. The kiss deepened as the seconds passed, neither of them seemed to want to part to even take a breath. Eventually though, Derek pulled back with great reluctance, resting their foreheads together as they tried to calm down their ragged breathing. Derek dare not usher a single word, he knew they'd gone to far, the repercussions of what they'd just done hanging heavily in the air.

"Just once more.." Derek whispered lowly, his voice wrecked beyond recognition. Once more he leaned in, crashing their lips together in the same desperate manner. A deep moan of longing rumbled from the depths of his chest, to have Corey responding the way he was only urged him on. The pair had the same idea when it came to discarding some of their clothing, both sets of hands working furiously to tug their shirts open. The ties were thrown carelessly to one side, shirts now ripped open, bare chests pressed tightly together. 

In their heated state, neither of them had heard the door open or the gasp of shock. "I'm ever so sorry my lord, I didn't think anyone was in here. I need to light the fire." Came a small feminine voice from one of the many maids in the house. Derek broke away from Corey in a panicked sort of way, his piercing green eyes wide with fear. He took a quick apologetic glance back at Corey, stooping down to swipe his tie off the floor before rushing from the room. Derek hurried back down the winding hallways, rushing into the nearest room he could find. The room was still dark, and he found comfort in that somehow. Derek didn't want to think of what could happen if their families found out about this, but the thing that was most bothering the male, was the thought of never getting to touch Corey like that again. He let out an yell of anger, not really caring who heard him, striking at the wall with the palm of his hand. He'd never experienced a more perfect moment, and now it was gone. A feeling that spread a mourningful ache through him.


	12. Deal

Corey's POV

Corey kept his hand securely locked with Derek's and he didn't plan on letting go anytime soon; he was filled with a complete tornado of nerves and the tight hand holding was the only thing from preventing him from vomiting or passing out. He did however move his free hand to cup one side of Derek's face, using his strength to just pull the taller and more muscular male even closer into the intimate kiss. 'This feels so right.' Was the only thought running through his head and it wouldn't leave, but the boy wasn't exactly fighting for it to leave when he was so desperately in love with the feeling of being kissed by Derek and couldn't bare the thought of it never happening again. When Derek pulled away Corey had a moment of panic as he snapped back to reality and thought that their paradisal heaven had come to an end, but it wasn't the case and he finally exhaled when the kiss continued after a few moments of air. 

Their hot and sweaty skin pressed together made the moment even more powerful, and as they dropped their small items of clothing to the floor it felt as though they were dropping everything prim, posh and proper about their personalities and lives. They were living in another world..on another planet..in another universe, and it was a place of pure bliss. Both of the men were skilled with how to move their mouths, so that also made the kiss get a little bit more heated than it should have. They had gone too far, and they knew it. 

It was a criminal offence. 

They could lose their lives. 

This thought hadn't occurred to Corey as he was so lost, but it did occur to him when he heard the familiar voice of a woman. Lavinia? No. It wasn't her. It was just a maid of the household, which wasn't particularly better. When he felt Derek leave his skin, Corey became cold and dizzy, especially when Derek's hand was pulled out of his own and their lock was broken. 

Soon enough, Derek was gone and Corey couldn't do anything about it except for let him go. His eyes drifted towards his maid and he approached her, still looking a complete flustered mess. "If you swear not to tell a single soul then I will give you everything you have ever wanted." He was stood directly in front of the timid maid, looking down at her as he breathed heavily. 

Then, her personality changed as she became a little more confident whilst trailing her fingertip down Corey's bare hot chest. "You'll be in my debt, no matter what. I could ruin you with this, my lord. So you will give me everything I've ever wanted..and I can already think of the first thing." With a flirtatious tilt of her head, she widened her eyes to make them seem innocent. "Do we have a deal?" She asked. "What did you have in mind?" Corey was slightly scared for her response, but he had to be willing to whatever she asked for or his life would be ruined..as would Derek's. "I want you, my lord. In the crown suite bedroom. Tonight, when everyone's gone to bed." Corey raised his eyebrows and stared at her, obviously he was a virgin due to the fact that it was frowned upon to have sex before marriage. "You have a husband." The boy spoke quietly, as if the statement was a question. "And you kissed another man. Your fiancée is right in the next room, my lord. If you tell anyone, I can just expose you. Now, do we have a deal?"

"Deal."

Derek's POV

Unaware of the current situation, Derek sat in his own sense of spiralling dispair. He couldn't think what was worse, their families finding out what they'd done, or never being able to be with the person he wanted. It was clear that a deep and powerful connection had developed between the two, but even acting on it could land them in serious trouble. 

Derek took a deep calming breath, trying to sooth his racing nerves. With trembling hands he lifted his tie, fixing it neatly back into place. Another thought came to him as he stood contemplating his own fears, Corey. He had to make sure he was okay, who knows if the maid would run instantly to his mother and fiancé. Just as he was reaching for the doorhandle, he picked up on the hushed voices promising the completion of a deal. He quickly pressed his back against the wall, hiding himself as the maid scurried down the hallway. Derek slipped back into the library, closing the door behind him once more. 

Although Derek had wanted to comfort the earl, right now he couldn't shake away what he'd just over heard. He couldn't bear the thought of the maid with her hands all over Corey, especially when that's all she wanted from him. She didn't care for him the way Derek did. "Tell me what I heard was just a figment of my own imagination. Surely you aren't going through with it?" Derek's voice has raised slightly in anger, the overwhelming feeling of jealousy clouding his mind. Realising how he felt, he couldn't stand anyone with Corey. 

Derek crossed the room in a few quick strides, breathing heavy as his hands raised to cup Corey's face. His heart was racing out of control, and he could swear it could be heard in the dead silence that had fallen. "You can't.. not with her. There has to be another way, she doesn't care for you Corey. I can't.. I can't stand the thought of you with her." Derek slowly opened his eyes, piercing emerald green gazing deeply into Corey's chocolate brown. "Don't do this..."


	13. She Knows

Corey's POV

Corey's face dropped when the maid left the room, and his hand reached up to run his fingers through his hair. If anyone found out he'd kissed a male, he'd be in deep trouble. If anyone found out that he'd slept with a maid, he'd also be in deep trouble. "Remind me to never complain again about my life being boring." He mumbled when he heard Derek re-enter the room, spinning around on his heel to be able to face him. 

"I have to. It's what she wants. Would you prefer for me to humiliate myself or would you prefer for us both to end up in prison..or dead? Or banned from seeing eachother full stop." He looked perfectly up into Derek's eyes when he spoke, not nervous or intimidated at all. He was confident and completely calm. "I have an idea but I need your complete trust, regardless of whether or not I have it, I'm doing it." Corey stepped away from Derek and fixed himself up so he looked more presentable and neat. 

Upon re-entering the ballroom, Corey made sure everything about him was fake, but nobody would be able to tell. He had a confused expression upon his face mixed with a little humour, approaching his Mother who he took aside by the arm. "I'm terribly sorry, but I think you're going to have to let go of one of the Maids. She's just asked me to sleep with her tonight." He laughed at the end of the sentence, making himself seem completely innocent. "What were you doing alone with a maid?" His Mother quizzed, holding onto his arm for support. "I was showing Sir Hale our variety of books in the library, and she entered the room to do the fire. She seemed like quite a confident and fiery young thing, Mother, so just let her go and be done with it incase she tries to cause a scene." 

The boy was an extremely incredible liar due to the fact that he'd been doing it his entire life, so he knew exactly how to fool people and seem like the innocent party. He didn't feel bad that the girl would lose her job, because she was definitely wrong to do what she did. And she was young enough to find another job, anyhow. "Don't tell Lavinia. She might make a sc-" Corey was cut off as it was too late, his Mother had already told Lavinia and the young girl's face went bright red with fury. 

"Darling, calm down." Corey spoke soothingly with his hand on her shoulder, but on the inside he was trying not to burst into a fit of laughter due to all of the tension in the room. "Where is she.." Lavinia breathed out calmly as if she had regained herself, but it wasn't an act that Corey was going to fall for. "Never mind that now-" Again he was cut off, by his Mother answering the question, "I suspect she'll be in the servant's hall." And without Corey's Mother even finishing her sentence, Lavinia was 'calmly' storming off towards the servant's hall. "This is why I like men." Corey hissed quietly when he walked past Derek, rolling his eyes as he followed behind the females.

Derek's POV

"I trust you.. with my life. But you shouldn't be with anyone!" Derek knew he was being completely unreasonable, and yes he was still a little angry. But this was Corey's decision and he had to accept it, wether or not it made him feel physically sick. "And yes, I'm aware of how damn selfish that makes me. But I know you feel as I do, I can't bear the thought of anyone else.. besides me with you." He pleaded as much as he could, though it did him no good. The earl had made up his mind, and was soon striding past Derek and out of the room. 

He sighed heavily, allowing himself a few moments to compose himself. Derek had to reign back his anger, putting on that mask he knew all to well. He and Corey were alike in so many ways, each having to live their lives in a lie. Hiding the very person they were, all because of the laws they had to abide by. Eventaully, Derek made his way back into the ballroom making sure to enter right behind Corey. He crossed the hall, rejoining his sister who gave him a questioning look. Cora opened her mouth to speak, but Derek shook his head as he watched the events unfold. 

Derek watched with wide eyes as Lavinia stormed from the room, followed by Corey's mother and Corey himself. Derek took this moment to pull Cora to one side, taking a deep breath ready to inform the girl of what had just happened. "Derek, what on earth has just happened? What really went on in that library, and why is your hair in a complete mess?" The girl had her arms folded tightly across her chest, knowing her brother better than anyone, she knew something had gone on. But Derek knew, that if he told her a single word, she would of course keep his secret. Reaching for his sisters arm, Derek lead the girl to a far wall where it wouldn't seem suspicious they were there. 

"I went to see if Corey was alright, none of his family seemed to care. He looked so vunerable Cora.. I just wanted to comfort him. The next thing I know.. we're both kissing. I kissed him like nothing I've ever experienced before.. and I know he feels the same." Cora took in each of her brothers words, keeping a cool and calm look on her pale features. Everything she had ever suspected about her brother were indeed true, she was both elated and saddened for him. "Darling Derek.. as much as it brings me joy to hear you've connected with someone in such a way.. but you could be imprisoned for this. You must ensure no one else knows about this." The male nodded his head, turning to glance over at the mummering crowd, none of which were paying them the slightest bit of attention. They were too concerned with the vicious cat fight, which was bound to happen soon outside the hall between Lavinia and the maid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment x


	14. Bloody Shirt

Corey's POV

"I've just been informed that you have made a misjudgement within the personality of my fiancé." Lavinia confronted the young maid in the centre of the downstairs servant's dining hall, not even bothering to take the girl aside privately which definitely amused Corey to a great extent. "I offered him a deal - an exchange. I'll keep his secret if he keeps mine." This is where it was time for Corey's time to shine, so he could raise a brow as if he was confused to stare at the maid after she spoke. "Excuse me?" Lavinia saw the confusion on Corey's face, causing her to face the maid. "And now you're going to make up lies. Mrs Hughes, I wonder if this girl could be immediately dismissed and out of this house by morning." Lavinia spat furiously, glancing at the housekeeper in charge of female staff. "Darling, wait. I'm interested in seeing what her story is to try and pull herself out of this lie." Corey tilted his head to the side with an amused expression on his face, as if he was interested in seeing what the maid had to say for herself even though he already knew each word which was about to come out of her mouth. 

"I found him in the library intimately involved with another male." At this point Corey let out a gasp followed by a laugh, which was quite a sharp laugh as it turned into an 'Ouch' when Lavinia smacked the maid right on the cheek. "That's preposterous. Disgusting. Vulgar. Shame on you for even thinking of such a thing." Corey placed his hands on Lavinia's shoulders, trying to seem like a gentleman as he eased the female away from the maid. Nobody was believing a single word that the maid was saying, which was absolutely brilliant as Corey's plan had worked. 

What nobody was prepared for though, was when the maid lashed back at Lavinia by pulling on her hair to yank her backwards. "Oh for God's sake." Corey muttered under his breath, turning on his heel to see Lavinia now reaching up to return the gesture by yanking at the hair of the maid. The fight was happening so quickly, and each girl was repeatedly lashing out at the other like nobody else was in the room..even though around fifteen other people were there. Corey had had enough of the fighting by this point and just wanted to go back upstairs where he could be in the company of a decent person, Derek, so he decided to step in between the two females to separate them and push them apart. Although, this seemed to be a bit idea due to the fact that both females had sharp nails and wouldn't stop snatching their hands at the other girl, so Corey got scratched, punched and hit in the face multiple times within around five seconds. "That's enough." He raised his voice loudly which caused the entire room to go silent, as if everyone in the room was afraid to make any noise or movement. "I apologise for the inconvenience caused by the  interruptance of your meal, Carson." Corey's mother spoke politely to the butler. "I ask for you all to forget the lies which have surfaced tonight, and thank you to all for making this celebration a success. Please see to Lavinia's earlier wishes for this young girl to be out by the morning." And with that, the servants nodded.

Lavinia had barely noticed the damage down to Corey's face as she'd rushed off with her own maid to get fixed up before returning to the party, so Corey was left alone as he escorted his mother back into the ballroom where everything was taking place. "You'd better clean up, my dear." She laughed quietly as she patted him on the hand and returned to Corey's father. Corey was left alone at the entrance of the ballroom, bowing his head before anyone could notice his bloody face.

Derek's POV 

Music had once more began flowing through ballroom, one by one couples made their way onto the dance floor, the party resuming as it had. Cora tugged lightly on her brothers arm, guiding him to the centre of the floor, waiting for him to take the lead. "Do you truly feel something for him?" The girl questioned, although part of her already knew the answer. Only she knew who Derek really was, the only one who knew how hard each day of his life had been. "He's unlike anyone I've ever met, nor is he what you would expect of an earl. Corey.. he's different." Even as he spoke, the adoration was clear in his voice. 

"I know what I risk, but I would risk it all.. just for one moment with him." Derek let a trace of a smile linger on his lips, a smile that only Cora would know the reason behind it. They looked like any other pair enjoying the festivities, dancing with grace and nobility. "I wish only the best of happiness for you Derek, but please be careful." She knew that Derek would indeed follow his heart, not caring of what would happen to him. Although the thought of losing her older brother was to much to bear. 

It was then Corey's mother entered the ballroom once more, imploring everyone to enjoy and be merry. Derek looked up just as Corey appeared, lingering by the doorway with his head bowed. "Something's wrong.." Cora nodded in understanding, releasing Derek so he could join the earl. She was soon asked to dance by a stranger, taking one last glance toward her brother as he moved further away. 

A knot of concern and worry only grew worse as Derek stepped closer toward Corey, so far unnoticed by the others. It wasn't until he was close enough to touch the earl, did Derek see the damage afflicted to the boys face. Blood had found its way onto his crisp white shirt, a dark bruise forming under his eye. "You're hurt." Derek mumbled, longing just to cradle the earl's face gently in his hands. But not here, not in full view of the guests. Derek took Corey discreetly by the wrist, pulling him away from the ballroom and up the nearest flight of stairs. With everyone back down in the ballroom, there would be no disturbances this time. 

Taking one last look down either end of the hallway, Derek lead Corey into one of the many bathrooms. Once more they found themselves alone, the same electric tension hanging in the air. Derek made sure to shut the door behind them, taking the extra precaution of locking it afterward. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" He whispered lowly, reaching for a cloth and running it underneath the tap. Piercing emerald locked deeply with deep chocolate brown, neither daring to break the gaze. Derek wiped gently at Corey's wounds, clearing up any last trace of blood. "There, you're perfect." But Derek wasn't just talking about the absence of blood, and it was certain that Corey knew this.


	15. Dressing Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment x

Corey's POV

"Not here." Corey hissed once his face was cleaned, dragging Derek out of the bathroom and upstairs into his own dressing room. "Nothing serious happened. The girls had a bit of a scrap and I got hurt when I tried to separate them, that's all." Corey removed his white shirt which was blood splattered, dropping it onto the floor of the room as he got a new one out of the wardrobe in the room.

"She told them that I was involved with another man, but nobody believed it. Lavinia called it disgusting and vulgar..all those kinds of things. I just sat there..nodding along..as if I agreed. When we both know, that that definitely isn't true. Not one bit." The earl was still standing there half naked, holding the brand new white shirt in his hands as he took a deep breath. "What're we going to do? You and I both know that this can't go anywhere. Maybe it was just a kiss, nothing more than that." He swallowed thickly, knowing that he'd probably just told the biggest lie he'd ever told in his entire short life. 

"I don't know how this can be fixed. You need to forget what happened." Corey wasn't like every other Earl, but he had to be like every other man to save himself from being imprisoned alongside Derek. "I'm engaged. There's nothing more to be said about the matter." He was lying, but he knew that he had to be hard on Derek if he was going to protect him. By breaking his heart, it was the only way that the two of them could be safe and never come to any harm. 

"You need to forget about me. Forget about what happened. It was nothing more than a kiss - which happened because emotions were running high..right?" Corey said the last word of the sentence like he was going out of his mind, a little psychotic laugh waved throughout the word. He dropped the new white shirt to the floor and just stood there, taking a deep and much needed long breath whilst staring at the carpet.

Derek's POV

Derek could barely believe what he was hearing, he knew the earl was lying but it still didn't weaken the sense of pain. He felt his heart shatter with each new word spoken, shaking his head in defiance. "No. I don't believe that, you felt what I did. You don't kiss someone like that if it meant nothing." Derek stepped further into the room, hungrily drinking in the sight of Corey's bare chest. He wanted to reach out and touch, run his fingertips over the pale skin. "You don't love her... none of this is you. You can't stand there and tell me you don't feel something." 

Corey had turned away felt his at that point, giving Derek the perfect chance to step in behind the earl. "I can't forget, and I won't. I can't forget how perfectly yours hands fit with mine, or the way your lips responded without hesitation." He continued to step forward, resulting in Corey being pressed against the nearest wall, with his back pressed to Derek's chest. 

"If it meant nothing, then why grasp my hand under the table? If it really means nothing.. look me in the eye and tell me to leave." Dead silence fell around them, only broken by their collective heavy breathing. Derek placed his hands against the smooth lines of Corey's hips, relishing in the feel of his skin beneath his hands. He lowered his head, doing what he wanted to do back in the library. Derek pressed his lips to the earls neck with a deliberate slowness, each kiss becoming deeper and more intense than the last. "Do you really want me to forget about you?" He couldn't shake the fear of rejection, that Corey could so easily turn and push him away. 

The air was thick with unspoken desire, no matter how badly Corey tried to deny it. Derek breathed hotly down the crease of the earl's neck, his hands slowly creeping further up Corey's torso. Derek so badly wanted to turn the younger male around, crash their lips together in another heated and passionate kiss. But for now, he would wait for Corey to react. Which by the sound of his hitching breaths, wouldn't be much longer.


	16. Crumbling & Birthday Parties

Corey's POV

Corey was weakening on the inside. He was crumbling. He was completely and utterly broken, and it didn't help at all when Derek was making him utterly melt away because of his touch. Corey was a strong and tough boy though, because he had to do what was expected of him. He had to be the strong Earl, the role model, the town celebrity..everyone looked up to him and copied his every move. His family relied on him for everything; all of the events, gatherings, parties..all of the materialistic things to show off how perfect his paraded family was. 

He would willingly give everything up to run away and live alone in a secluded place miles away with Derek, but it was too risky and they could be caught out any day. They'd lose any inheritance or family fortune, and if either of them tried to get a job then their location would be found and Corey's family would come to snatch him away. There was no way for this electrical firework of a romance to continue, so it was better to end it now before either of them were in too deep. Too much was at stake, and although he couldn't care less about his reputation,  the last thing he wanted was for Derek to be hurt physically and he saw it as his duty to protect the elder male. 'Love' didn't seem like a thing that existed in this moment just yet, but Corey definitely cared about Derek a great deal and if anything ever happened to him then Corey would be ripped to utter shreds. 

Each kiss that was left on the surface of Corey's skin just made his heart pound as hard as a hammer and he felt completely weak and submissive. He pressed his lips together to suppress a moan as he felt himself leaning his head back to rest against Derek's shoulder, before he ever so slowly turned around to face Derek. Looking him dead in the eye, Corey spoke with words that sounded like solid stone, "I want you to leave." As soon as the words were spoken Corey felt himself shatter into a million tiny pieces like glass. 

His chest was aching because he was holding back the urge to scream out and cry, because he'd finally found a coping method for his life and he had to give it up - which hurt. A lot. But it didn't hurt as much as having to break Derek's heart, because he definitely didn't want to do that one bit. If they spent anymore time together, he would most definitely fall in love quicker than he already was. He cleared his throat ever so briefly and tilted his head forward, finally managing to lift his limp and weak arms up to put on his shirt without buttoning it up. He avoided any eye contact whatsoever, not wanting to see the hurt in Derek's eyes and he didn't want Derek to see the tears or pain in his own.

Derek's POV 

Those five words pierced the air like daggers, each one like a blow to Derek's chest. He stumbled back in undeniable shock, his arms falling weakly by his side. He was certain Corey felt the same, and part of Derek knew he was only saying this because of the risks and what was expected of him. But that didn't mean it hurt any less, holding back tears as he felt his heart shatter into unfixable pieces. Unable to utter a single word, he staggered from the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Derek fell back against the door, too weak to take one step. Corey's words repeated in his head over and over again, each time a new wave of pain and heartbreak flooding through him. As a single tear trailed down his stubbled cheek, he quickly made his way back down the hallway and downstairs. He couldn't bear the thought of rejoining the party, this time he just couldn't pretend everything was normal. Without making his goodbyes, Derek slipped silently from the Bryant household, not daring to even glance back. 

Two weeks had since passed, two weeks of walking around in a cloud of pure misery. Derek had continued to put up that wall, making sure to act the way he was supposed to. But inside, he was a torment of regret and pain. And everything he'd been trying to forget, came rushing right back as he stared down at the invitation in his hand. The Bryant's were hosting another party, just as grand and spectacular as the last, this time for Corey's birthday. The thought of having to face the earl, was killing him all over again. Especially when he replayed that kiss in his mind, the way they'd fit so perfectly together. But he had a duty to preform, it was his job to uphold the family name, so along with Cora he must attend. 

Derek didn't even know what gift they were to present to the earl, he hadn't wanted any part in picking it out. It was hard enough to ignore what he felt for Corey, to be falling in love with someone he could never have. He watched his sister pick up the elegantly wrapped box containing Corey's present, his heart feeling heavier by the second as he made his way out of his family home. Taking his sisters arm, he let out a soft sigh as they started the short picturesque walk to the Bryant manner. "I don't want to stay for the entire evening Cora, I can't face him knowing.." Derek pushed those thoughts away, taking a deep breath as the stepped through the tall iron gates. 

The house had been decorated in the same manner as before, the Bryant's never missing an opportunity to prove they really were the most respected family of the village. Candlesticks lined the outside of the house along with perfectly dressed servants holding a new kind of drink known as a 'cocktail', and there was even a red carpet rolled out. There seemed to be a few reporters and photographers also, wanting an interesting story to write about the birthday party of everyone's favourite Earl. Derek took a sharp intake of breath, squeezing Cora's arm a little more harder than he'd meant to. Corey stood in the wide arch of the entrance, as he too had his duties to uphold, greeting and thanking each guest as they stepped over the threshold. The earl looked even more breathtaking than before, two weeks suddenly felt like an eternity without seeing him. Derek and his sister were next to be greeted by the Earl, reminding Derek he mustn't show a single ounce of how he was truly feeling. "A very happy birthday Corey, we are highly grateful to be here." Cora spoke on his behalf, as he could only manage a forced yet genuine looking smile. His heart clenching as the two men shook hands, Derek ignoring the gentle spark that was still clearly there. With their part done, brother and sister were lead into the ballroom once more, served with a glass of champagne. This would possibly be, one of the longest evenings of Derek's life.


	17. We Meet Again

Corey's POV

It was Corey's least favourite day of the entire year, his birthday. The day where everyone made a fuss of him and gave him attention, but then the next day they'd go back to being nasty again. Not to mention the fact that he had the circus of a birthday party to put up with, which was even worse. "Can you ask my family to not disturb me? I'd like to lie down until the party later as I'm not feeling the best." Corey made an excuse to his valet who nodded in understanding, and then went back downstairs again. Corey was feeling perfectly fine, he just didn't want his family bursting into his room to give him happy birthday wishes and things like that. He took a sigh and he climbed back into bed, tugging the silk sheets up around his face where he groaned loudly into them. He remained in his bed until he knew it was time to get up, bathe, get dressed and make him look presentable to greet all of the guests who knew nothing about him. 

When the Earl was properly dressed for the evening, he made his way downstairs with a smile on his face to finally face his family who immediately rushed to him and began singing, patting him on the back, ruffling his hair..all of the things in which he wasn't too fond of. "We have a few surprises planned for tonight, but you don't need to know about them just yet darling. Just prepare yourself to greet everyone." Corey nodded at the words of his mother and did exactly as he was told, standing there like a statue as the guests began to pour into the house. It was the same old thing over and over again, "hello, welcome, happy birthday, thank you, have a nice night"... blah blah blah. He was bored of the endless droning and politeness of everyone, he just wanted someone to be humorous to liven him up a little. 

Then, he saw Derek. His heart began beating so fast that he thought it was going to burst right through his chest, and his breathing suddenly became very deep. He couldn't even form a sentence together once Cora had spoken to him, all he could do was bring her hand up to his mouth in which he placed a gentle kiss with the lips that had once been entangled with the lips of her brother. He smiled and nodded gratefully at her, and then it was time for his hand to once again meet Derek's in which he was slightly dreading because he knew he'd feel the same static feeling in which he craved. He couldn't drag his eyes away from their hands once they'd met, nor could he make eye contact with Derek before they'd already left to enter the ballroom. He felt something hard and rough in his hand which he crumpled up into a ball to hide it, realising that Derek had pressed a note into his hand and he'd have to read it later when he wasn't occupied by greeting guests even though he was dying to know what the contents were. 

"That's all the guests, M'lord." A servant spoke to Corey around ten minutes later, so now it was finally his turn to enter the ballroom. Once he did, a loud music began to fill the room which was in fact a jazz band. A part of him was confused and actually relieved, now he didn't have to listen to the boring orchestra endlessly play songs he'd heard a million times. A genuine smile played upon his lips as he looked at the band, laughing lightly whilst making his way further into the ballroom in which everyone was singing 'Happy Birthday' due to the entrance of the birthday boy.

Derek's POV

The worst part was over, he'd seen Corey and been able to hold his composure. He still couldn't shake the feeling of how the earls hand felt in his, and how easily it had been to slip the note unseen. The guests were directed into the ballroom, where the jazz band had set up, and to everyone's surprise a grand buffet had been set up. Seeing this brought a smile to Derek's lips, this felt more like Corey, not like the stuffy Christmas party where the butlers served you your food like you were an infant. 

The earl himself made his way into the room, where a chorus of Happy birthday echoed around the room. As hard as he tried not to, Derek just couldn't keep his eyes off the boy. Despite how much it hurt. Though he hoped his note would be successful, it was his last spark of hope. As everyone settled into a gentle murmur of conversation, he thought back to only yesterday when he'd written the note. It was only short, but Derek had tortured himself over the words. Half of him wanted to pour his heart into the paper, let Corey just how he really felt. He'd tore up sheet after sheet, discarding each failed piece into the fire. In the end, he had settled with a simple yet short and sweet message. 

       'Dearest Corey.    
Although I have tried to forget you, you alone have been the object of my dreams. I have one simple request, if you are willing, meet me at tonight at the back door after lights out.   
           One more small request, I would love for you to sit beside me at dinner.' 

"Ladies and gentleman, please be seated after helping yourself to dinner. Music will proceed after." One of the many butlers spoke loud and clear, then one by one people took their places. Derek smoothed out his tie in a nervous sort of way, sitting down beside Cora leaving the left side of him empty after collecting some food which he placed onto his plate. He dare not take a glance as he felt someone take the chair, hardly even breathing. But with the strong static chemistry sparking between him and the other, it was all to obvious as to who it was. Derek turned his ever so slightly, glad to see Corey staring right back, the same cautious smile on both their lips.


	18. Buffet

Corey's POV

"I haven't had the chance to read it yet, so calm down and relax before you explode of nerves. I haven't the faintest idea what it says." Corey wasn't the best with icebreakers, but it was worth a shot for Derek. "How've you been?" He kept his gaze on Derek for a short moment before putting his attention back onto his semi-full plate, in which had small amounts of buffet party food on it. "I have to watch what I eat or I won't fit into my wedding outfit, so I've been told." With a roll of his eyes, he lifted the fork to his mouth to pop some food into it. "I did try my best to make this party slightly more modern and more me, but I wasn't really allowed. They let me have a buffet, jazz band and cocktails but then I was limited. Pretty silly, an Earl who can't arrange his own damn birthday party." Corey lowered his voice and his head after letting out the swear word, giving Derek an apologetic look for using such language. 

Under the table, Corey was fiddling with the piece of paper which he held tightly in his hand and was ecstatic about being able to read as nobody else in the room was paying any attention to him - except the person who had written the note. He opened it up and scanned his eyes over the finely written words, nodding at Derek. "I was going to sit beside you anyhow." He chuckled lightly as his small simple formed on his right cheek. "And yes, I will. Your company might make this birthday a little better." He winked at the male, sliding a little more food into his mouth which he wasn't really focusing on. He could've been chewing cardboard and he wouldn't have even noticed. 

"If I may make a toast." Lavinia stood up, ever so delicately tapping on her glass with the side of her spoon. She began to drone on endlessly about how perfect Corey was and how she couldn't wait to marry him.. "I can't wait to be your wife in just less than two months. Here's to you, my dear." And that was when Corey finally tuned in, a little angry on the inside that she'd just revealed their wedding date to everyone seated in the room. "That's very kind." He smiled, making it look as if he dare not to be vain in any kind of way at all. Then all sorts of people began toasting to Corey, talking about how great and funny he was..when half of them had only ever met him twice. 

"The people in this room would pretty much say or do anything to ensure that they inherited something from you when you died." Corey rolled his eyes discreetly whilst muttering to Derek, referring to how everyone in the room were only being nice to him so that they'd have a place in the Earl's will. He then stood up which got everyone's attention, making them all immediately stop talking to look up and appreciate the God-like figure. "I'm not the best at speeches in the slightest, so I give you all my thanks for being here and for your kind words, and the only thing left for me to do is to begin the dancing if you'd all like to join me in the ballroom." He bowed his head as they all smiled and made 'ooooh' sounds, standing up as they all gracefully followed into the ballroom. 

Once everyone was in the room, Corey had realised that everyone seemed to be waiting for something and he didn't know what it was. People were just lingering around, and the band wasn't playing any music just yet. He raised his brows in confusion, before turning around to see Lavinia giving him a look as she strided towards him. "We start the dancing, its your ball. Did you forget?" She hissed sweetly in his ear, leading him to the centre of the ballroom as they joined together to begin the first of many dances.

Derek's POV

The first reluctant laugh tumbled from Derek's lips, probably the first genuine one in two weeks. He already felt lighter, the weight of anxiety lifting off his shoulders. Derek couldn't help but feel nervous, especially over what he was asking of the earl. It was still a major risk, if they were seen it could ruin everything. "I could lie and say I'd been fine, but I think we both live with our fair share of lying." He helped himself to a little of the food set in front of him, but with Corey sat beside him it wasn't all that interesting.

Everyone around the table was deeply involved in their own conversations, no noticed the pair gravitating towards one another. "I'm sure you'll look.. dashing no matter what you wear." There were so many other words he could have used, but he had to remember that they weren't in their own private bubble. Even if that's what it felt like, but that's the funny thing about bubbles; they can be burst in a matter of seconds. Derek was simply overjoyed that Corey had accepted his request, the thought of spending even just a little time with the earl meant the world to him. But his happiness was short lived, as at that moment Lavinia chose that moment to stand up and make a speech.  Her announcement sent a shockwave of emotions through the male, most of them jealousy and anger. But of course he couldn't let any of this show, instead forced a congratulatory smile on his face and raised his glass in a toast. 

Derek continued to eat in silence, trying to come to terms with what he'd just heard. He knew he had no right to feel this way, after all Corey had been right, nothing could come of what they felt. But that didn't stop him from reacting in the way he was, Derek was spiralling into a pit of dispair and the only thing keeping him going, was his meeting with the earl later that evening. Derek almost missed Corey's speech due to his own thoughts, but raised his glass once more with everyone else. It also angered him that the people who claimed to care for the earl, only cared about his stature and money. Corey was so much more than that, and Derek would give anything to show the world that. 

Derek was the last to stand to his feet, dreading this moment more than ever. He took his sisters arm, leading the girl to the edge of the dance floor, where they would wait for the 'happy' couple to make their first dance. It was customary to wait until the first song had finished, so when the last note was played, Derek led Cora into the centre of the dance floor. Another song began to play, an upbeat face paced beat. The male laughed as he and Cora twirled and danced skilfully across the floor, if you were part of a high society family, it was only natural you would know how to dance. Derek risked a glance over at the earl, giving him a small heartfelt smile which only Corey would be able to tell was fake.


	19. Blurry Vision

Corey's POV

Corey wasn't a huge fan of dancing, because he wasn't particularly fond of the dance partner who had been forced upon him. Now, although he did care about Lavinia and would hate for anything bad to happen to her, he felt no love for her at all. Maybe he just couldn't and wouldn't ever love a woman, but these were the thoughts that had to stay hidden and private at the back of his mind because he became petrified whenever he thought about them. He'd always thought that he would never romantically love a woman, and the only female he could ever love would be his own daughter. He didn't feel too strongly about his Mother, either. There was nothing at all kind about her, she was just a cold hearted old fashioned woman who didn't have an open mind in the slightest. 

Corey and Lavinia were working their way around the dance floor to some upbeat Irish sounding tune, spreading happiness and happy vibes in the direction of everyone at the celebration. Although Corey's smile was definitely fake, it looked real and Lavinia's smile was genuine. Corey even kept a small smile upon his lips when he began to feel quite ill and faint, and he must have shown it at some point because through his blurry vision he managed to see Lavinia's face be overtaken with worry and fear. 

Corey couldn't hear any voices, just the faint sound of the tune which was gradually stopping as Corey's body began to weaken and stumble to the floor. Lavinia had begun to cry at this point, holding Corey's dizzy little head in her lap as other party guests stopped dancing to rush over. The music had finally stopped, and there wasn't a single person in the room who wasn't circling around Corey except the Butler who had run off to get the village doctor. Corey's eyes were open, but he could only see colourful blurs. His mouth was open as a white foaming substance trickled out of the corner of his mouth, which was probably the cause of his breaths which sounded like he was struggling for air completely and that his supply had been cut off. 

"Corey..darling!" Corey's Mother and Lavinia were kneeling on the floor beside the Earl, even though both of them were completely useless and didn't have the faintest idea as to what could possibly be wrong with him. Corey's body was limp and it couldn't move, all of his muscles were clenched tightly together and shaking violently every few seconds whilst his breathing turned into a kind of wheezing sound. Nobody knew what was wrong with him, not even Corey himself. He wasn't even aware of what was happening to him, his mind was completely blank and he thought that he was asleep when he was most definitely wide awake in a room full of people. Some people in the room hoped that he was going to die, because then they'd have a good story to sell to the newspapers about how everyone's favourite Earl mysteriously died at his own birthday party..and how most people in that room were probably in Corey's will. It was disgusting, but Corey definitely didn't look as if he was about to leap up and start dancing again any time soon.

Derek's POV

Derek had thought the worst part was over, but it turned out watching him dance with Lavinia was much worse. It was getting harder and harder to reign in his jealousy, wanting nothing more than to be the one Corey was dancing with. Derek's mind was straying further away from what was actually happening around him, barely taking in what Cora was saying to him. All he could think of was exactly what to say to the earl, but it wasn't something you could plan. Words like that came from the heart, and that's what he would aim to do.

Derek missed the moment that Corey fell to the floor, not until his sister fled from his side. But even then it was as if the room around him blurred into nothingness, his attention now fully on the earl. Every part of his body screamed to be the one at Corey's side, all he could do was stand frozen to the spot. Derek prayed and wished with all he had, hoping that the man he'd fallen for wasn't about to take his last breath. 

Although the young male lay unconscious, no one seemed to be taking any action. His mother and fiancée kneeling by him, but Derek couldn't help feeling this was all an act, to appear like the concerned family. A small crowd had started to form around the earl, their hushed whispers almost deafening. Most of the guests had started to suspect foul play, after all everyone knew just how much Corey was really worth. And that anyone would do anything to see they were the ones on the receiving end of it. 

Derek was becoming increasingly worried as the seconds passed, feeling even more powerless to help. When the family butler stepped forward, Derek took his chance to try and help in the smallest way he could. "You need to send for a doctor and fast, take him somewhere private and send for help." The butler looked a little surprised to this sudden outburst, but acted in an instant. He watched as Corey was lifted from the floor, taken from the room away from the gossiping crowd. Derek sighed with relief, sinking back against the wall behind him. "Derek.. everyone's been asked to leave. A doctor has been called, there's nothing more we can do." Reluctantly he allowed himself to be tugged from the ballroom, where the guests were being ushered from the house. 

Despite being told to leave, Derek lingered outside watching everyone leave. He gazed up at the many windows of the grand house, wondering which of the rooms Corey had been taking into. The doctor arrived not long after being called, rushing inside and being greeted by the earls mother. Time seemed to pass achingly slow, the knot of worry tightening as he waited. It wasn't looking likely that the pair would be making it to the carnival, but that just meant Derek would have to find another way to see Corey. Even if he had to sneak back into the house, once it was dark and everyone was sleep of course.


	20. Poison

Corey's POV

"My dear, he needs more room than this. Everyone go home, please. We shall have another ball in due course to make up for the ruin of this one." Corey had definitely heard that part, how his own father was apologising for his son being ill because it 'ruined' his own birthday party. The guests began to clear out of the room, and Corey was carried out of the room by a relative along with the butler whilst one of the footmen sent for the doctor. Only Corey's parents remained, as well as Lavinia, a few servants and some close relatives. The ballroom was now completely empty, and the remaining people were the ones going upstairs with Corey to stay in his bedroom with it. Throughout the blur of everything, Corey managed to grip his mother's hand before being transferred onto his bed. "Get Derek Hale. He'll know what to do." It was barely a proper sentence due to the weakness of the boy which couldn't be helped, but his mother nodded and then whispered something to the servant who then disappeared to go to get what Corey assumed would be Derek. 

"He's been poisoned." The doctor screamed as loudly as he possibly could once reaching Corey's side, although the boy was too weak and dizzy to even hear anything. He was falling in and out of consciousness with each passing second, not even aware that he'd been brought up to his own bedroom by now. His mother was holding one of his hands and Lavinia was holding the other, being completely melodramatic as she screamed piercingly and burst into tears when it had been announced that Corey was in fact riddled with poison; but a poison that be cured. 

So with Corey now lying on his bed, his body still shaking and covered in goosebumps, he began to subconsciously wiggle and squirm as if he was trying to escape from the grasps of a violent person. He was completely pooling with sweat, still a little bit of blood and foam trickling out of the corner of the lips that were usually always smiling. "What's happening to him?!" Lavinia shrieked, grabbing the doctor's arm even though he was quite obviously trying to help the boy. "Come away, Lavinia." Corey's mother hissed, whisking the girl away from Corey so the doctor could work on him in peace and the rest of the family could crowd around the rest of the room. Meanwhile, Corey's father was already writing a list of all the guests that had been invited to the event so he could re-invite them all to another ball, even though it was result in an evening of police questioning until they found out who had been involved in poisoning the young and cherished Earl.

Derek's POV

The wait was getting more and agonising, time seemed to be frozen as Derek lingered for even the smallest bit of news. But just when he'd started to give up and go home, his own name was heard being called from inside the house. Derek instantly rushed back inside, grabbing hold of the servant a little harder than he'd intended. "Is there any news?" Once the male had been told the Earl himself had asked for him, he practically sprinted up stairs not caring who saw him. Derek entered the room in a calm and collected manner, not wanting to give his panicked state of mind away. Corey's mother rushed to his side, acting the doting mother and pleading for help for her boy. 

Derek took one look at Earl's unconscious form, a suspicion already working itself up in his head. But he couldn't be sure, and if he got it wrong it could mean the end of Corey's life. "You're all going to give him more room, if I make sense of what this is, I shall of course inform you." The male couldn't think straight with all the sobbing and wailing echoing around the room, but it seemed all for show. With everyone out of the room, Derek could now find out if what he thought was indeed correct. He sat down on the edge of the bed, placing one hand gently against Corey's clammy skin. "I know I wanted to get you alone, but this isn't quite what I had in mind." The Earl made no response whatsoever, only his ragged breathing could be heard in the silence of the room. "Corey... can you hear me? It's Derek. Give me a sign if you can hear my voice." Still Corey lay unresponsive, despite Derek shaking him gently by the shoulders. 

Derek was growing more desperate, he needed the Earl to be conscious so he could confirm his suspicions. He don't really know why he did it, maybe it was purely to wake Corey up, but Derek leaned in pressing a gentle kiss to the boys lips. As Derek pulled away, the earl gasped loudly as he took a breath and his eyes shot open. "Corey.. how are yo-" The male's words were soon cut off as the Earl's body began to shake violently, incoherent and delusional words tumbled from his parted lips. Derek's fears had been correct, and only grew worse as Corey took a loud and ragged breath before he lost conciousness again. "Don't you dare leave me now." He tugged off his dinner jacket, rolled up his shirt sleeves and began to preform CPR upon the boy. He worked vigoursly to get Corey breathing again, and thankfully with the third set of chest compressions, the earl was breathing steadily once more. 

Derek ducked his head out into the hallway, and gesturing for the doctor, Corey's mother and fiancé to enter the room. "Corey has been poisoned, which you would have known. Luckily I know what he's been poisoned with, and that there is an antidote." He paused briefly so they could all take in the latest news. "Corey has been poisoned with organophosphate, I recognised the symptoms as it's more commonly used in agriculture as a pesticide. I need to go home to my office, my supply room has the antidote called Atropine in it because it's commonly used on animals. We're running out of time. I've managed to stabilise his breathing, but he has only a matter of minutes before the poison reaches his heart."

Everyone's facial was exactly the same, a look of pure shock and horror. The doctor then stepped forward, clearing his throat a little as he reached into his briefcase. "I happen to have the antidote you speak of. I shall administer it right away." Derek reached out and stopped the doctor from taking one more step, snatching the small bottle and needle from his hands. He made sure the dosage was correct for someone of Corey's size, carefully finding a vein in the Earl's arm before pressing the needle into his pale flesh. Once the antidote had been given, it took a few moments for it to take effect. Corey's breathing evened out, his body had stopped trembling and the excess saliva had also stopped. Derek turned to face the doctor, having to keep his anger in check, especially in front of the Earl's family. "What are the chances you should have this particular antidote in your bag? And why not give him the dose he needed sooner?"


	21. (Help! -The writer)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read x

As some of you may know, this story was written by two people. The writer of Derek and I have had a fall out and she doesn't wish to speak to me - whereas I on the other hand have forgiven her already and would just like to be friends, but it seems to be over again. 

Which ultimately means..

This story will not be continued. Unless, some of you could comment on the previous chapter asking for an update, complimenting Derek's character and saying nice things etc. 

It could really help for her to want to continue writing which means the story could be updated again. 

Thank you. -Leah x


End file.
